HYD: De regreso a la Eitoku
by Meep Writer
Summary: En la Eitoku, la nueva generación de F4 gobierna. Pero una nueva chica llega a complicar sus planes. Se trata de Sakura Gun'pei, una joven heredera con un tormentoso pasado. Cuando comienza a hacerse muy amiga de Akany Domyoji, termina más involucrada con los mimados chicos de lo que esperaba. En especial con el arrogante líder...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus caracteres. Lo único mio son los OCs y el fic**.

**Disfruten...**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan perfecta?

¿Por qué debo de aguantar tantas atenciones y tantas personas hipócritas?

Bueno, cierto es que yo no elegí mi vida ni a mi familia...

¡SI! ¡Mi familia! Con otro apellido todo sería diferente.

Cada uno de los días de mi vida parecía una película, que ya había visto cientos de veces. Mi hermano no se quejaba, pero él si que sabía sacar ventaja de su situación.

-¡Akany!- me llamó mi madre en ese segundo -¡El desayuno!

-¡Voy!- respondí, mirándome de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Realmente me gustaba el uniforme de la Eitoku, por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Neesan!- llamó mi hermano, con algo de desesperación -¡Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde!

Cuanto me encanta hacerlo enfadar. Pero ese día no era muy buena idea.

Me apresure, corriendo a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar al elegante comedor. Ya 2 de las sirvientas habían puesto unos platos en la mesa, donde mi mamá y mi hermano ya se encontraban sentados a ambos lados de la silla principal. Me acerque y me senté junto a mi hermano, quien refunfuño al ver como iba vestida.

-¿Por qué el uniforme?- dijo, con un tono de fastidio.

-¡Puedo ir como quiera!- le respondí, mientras ponían un plato frente a mi.

Él solo gruño y dio un bocado. Mi madre no pudo evitar reírse.

-Cuanto me recuerdan a su padre y a mi- dijo. Sonreí. Me encantaba cuando mencionaba esos recuerdos.

La hacía que me contara la historia de cuando ella estudiaba en la Eitoku y había conocido a papá.

Como un reflejo, mire hacia la silla principal vacía.

-¿Y papá?- pregunte. Mi hermano me lanzo una mirada, como queriendo decirme que era muy obvio.

-Tubo que salir temprano- respondió mamá -. Asuntos de la empresa.

Mi hermano y yo asentimos, como aceptando que se trataba de algo "grave".

El chófer apareció en ese segundo y mi madre se puso de pie. De un perchero cercano, tomo su saco y una sirvienta le llevo su portafolio.

-Cuídense- nos dijo, acercándose para darnos un beso en la frente a cada uno. -No hagan mucho desastre...

-No prometemos nada- respondimos al unisono.

Ella nos sonrió. Luego miro al chófer y le dijo:

-Cuídelos mucho. Directo a la escuela.

-Si, señora- respondió este en un tono solemne e inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

-Su coche ya esta en la entrada, señora- dijo el mayordomo y mi madre salio disparada.

Mi hermano y yo intercambiamos miradas. Él la desvió casi de inmediato y aproveche para observarlo. Vestía de manera casual: unos jeans, camisa negra y chamarra de cuero, con unos zapatos italianos nuevos.

Suspire con resignación.

Camino a la escuela, ninguno dijo palabra. Solo miramos por la ventana hasta que ante nosotros apareció el elegante edificio de la Eitoku. Esa escuela a la que solo asiste una parte pequeña y exclusiva de la población de Japón.

Al llegar a la entrada, ya había una gran multitud de chicas esperando a mi hermano. Todas daban gritos agudos y saltaban emocionadas. Puse los ojos en blanco y mire en otra dirección. Un elegante automóvil blanco venía justo detrás y lo reconocí de inmediato.

El chófer se detuvo y camino hacía la derecha, para abrirle la puerta a mi hermano. Mire con sorpresa la arrogancia que a veces podía tener. Me parecía increíble.

Mientras él bajaba, sonriendo y saludando a su séquito de admiradoras, alguien abrió mi puerta. Me sobresalte, ya que el chófer todavía permanecía en el otro extremo sujetando la puerta.

-¿Te asuste?- dijo una dulce voz, bastante familiar.

Sonreí.

-¡Siempre lo haces!

Él me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Sentí mis mejillas ponerse coloradas mientras me ayudaba a bajar y se colgaba mi mochila al hombro.

-¿De nuevo con el uniforme?- me dijo

Asentí.

-Alguien tiene que usarlo.

Se le escapo una risa. Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de mi salón, donde me dio un beso en la mejilla al despedirse.

De manera algo esperada, no pude concentrarme el resto de la clase.

-Oye- me llamo en un susurro Fia, una odiosa compañera de clase -¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermano?

La ignore. Era más que obvio cual era su propósito.

-¡Increíble que sean mellizos!- dijo con burla.

Apreté con fuerza el lápiz que tenía en la mano, tanto que casi lo rompo. Mordí mis labios para evitar rebajarme a su nivel y pensé en cosas más alegres, como lo sucedido en la mañana.

A mitad de la clase, la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente, provocando que todos volteáramos a ver con sorpresa en esa dirección.

En la puerta se encontraba un chica, mirándonos con desdén y sosteniendo una pequeña mochila en su mano izquierda, a pesar de encontrarse cruzada de brazos. Su aspecto desato murmullos: no vestía el uniforme del colegio. En su lugar traía un pantalón negro a la medida, una blusa beige con encajes y una hermosa chamarra de piel.

-¿Pero quién interrumpe mi clase?- dijo el profesor con firmeza, pero a la vez intimidado por esa postura rígida y segura.

-Es Sakura Gun'pei- me dijo por lo bajo Mei, que se sentaba adelante de mi. Me le acerque más para escuchar mejor, mientras la recién llegada buscaba un asiento -. Es la heredera del imperio de las Editoriales Gun'pei, junto con su hermano mayor, quien es su tutor legal. Se dice que tras presenciar el asesinato de su madre y el suicidio de su padre no ha vuelto a sonreír. Es una modelo y actriz reconocida internacionalmente- dijo esto ultimo ahogando un grito de emoción.

Volteé a mirarla, sintiendo algo raro en el estomago. Si era verdad que había pasado por situaciones tan difíciles, era comprensible que tuviera ese semblante tan serio.

Mientras la contemplaba, ella volteó a mirarme con brusquedad. Gire de inmediato la vista, fingiendo poner atención al profesor, quien había reiniciado la clase. De verdad su mirada era hielo, frió y cortante.

Escuchaba como mis compañeros murmuraban a mi alrededor.

-¿Quién se cree?- decía una chica -¡Venir _así_ a la escuela!

-¡Que descaro!- coincidió otra más.

-¡Nada más imagina como reaccionaran los F4!

Los había olvidado por completo. Seguramente el que esta chica fuera contra _sus _reglas, no les haría gracia.

Hace ya más de 16 años que los F4 originales se habían graduado, manteniendo el control de la Eitoku a distancia. Y hace unos pocos, ese "poder" fue heredado por sus hijos, irónicamente nombrados igual que sus padres:

Mimasaka Akira, el extraño. Heredara algún día los sucios negocios de su padre y tiene muchas influencias en el bajo mundo, a pesar de su corta edad. A diferencia, él prefiere divertirse saliendo con las chicas de la Eitoku, cambiando de novia cada semana. Pero aparte de todo eso, posee un don natural para relajar a lo demás y mantenerlos unidos en las peores situaciones.

Nishikado Sojiro, el callado. El imperio del té sera suyo, por lo cual siempre ha sido muy serio y "correcto". No acostumbra salir con nadie y mucho menos es sociable. Desde la muerte de su madre, a la única persona a quien le tiene confianza es a Yuki Matsuoka, quien solía estar enamorada de su padre. Suele ser realista, lo cual es bueno para ese grupo.

Hanazawa Rui, el creativo. Sera dueño de varias empresas, pero a pesar de eso suele ser muy humano y el más humilde de los F4. Es mi amigo de la infancia, apoyándome siempre en todo, rescatandome en el momento indicado. Es quien comúnmente tiene las ideas pero evita involucrarse mucho en las decisiones que se lleguen a tomar.

Y Domyoji Tsukasa, el líder. Es siempre quien tiene la ultima palabra, sin importarle si tiene razón o no. Disfruta mucho de la atención y el respeto que le tienen todos los estudiantes, principalmente el de las chicas. Consigue astutamente salirse con la suya, ya que posee una gran capacidad de convencimiento y don con las palabras. Para mi, es solo mi torpe hermano mellizo.

Muchas veces, la sociedad de la Eitoku me llega a considerar parte de es grupo. Aun así soy como "el bicho raro".

Domyoji Akany, la chica. Es cierto que los aprecio mucho y que ellos siempre me cuidan, pero últimamente me han llegado a desesperar. En especial mi odioso hermano, quien se ha dedicado únicamente a hacer crecer su poder y su ego.

Mientras estaba almorzando, esos pensamientos inundaban mi mente. Las personas de alrededor solo me miraban, hasta que les echaba una mirada asesina y fingían volver a sus propios asuntos. Esa actitud me fastidiaba a más no poder, el como ellos esperaban que actuara de otra manera.

Deje de ser el centro de atención cuando Sakura entro en la cafetería.

Realmente era una persona imponente. Caminaba con total seguridad, mirando hacía delante y perfectamente erguida. Era muy notorio que era una modelo.

Para mi gran sorpresa, llego hasta mi mesa y se quedo quieta frente a mi. Me miraba fijamente, pero no de una manera arrogante. Solo fría.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, señalando la silla que estaba libre. Asentí y le indique que se sentara con un ademan.

Solo hasta ese momento note que llevaba un paquete de galletas en la mano. Era una marca americana, ya que la etiqueta estaba en ingles. Lo abrío, tomó una y me ofreció.

-Gracias- dije tomando una. Realmente estaban deliciosas.

-¿Qué tanto ven todos?- dijo, pero no supe bien si dirigía a mi o era una advertencia para los fisgones.

En cuestión de segundos, cada uno volvió a sus asuntos y el ambiente se lleno de ruido otra vez.

Sakura volteó a mirarme y sonrió. Me sentía muy nerviosa como para reaccionar y supongo que ella lo noto, porque se comenzó a reír.

-¡Vaya que la fama de este lugar no es vano!- dijo divertida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pude decir por fin.

-La Eitoku. La escuela con el mayor prestigio en todo el mundo, y llena de niños mimados.

Deje escapar una sonrisa. Eso era cierto.

-¡Y eso no es nada!- no pude evitar exclamar.

-¿Qué esto no es todo? ¡Te creo!- señalo con la cabeza el segundo nivel del lugar, apartado en una zona exclusiva-.¿Cuándo conoceré a los famosos F4?

No me sorprendía para nada que los conociera.

-Tal vez sería mejor que no...- dije -Solo son problemas..

-Son tus amigos, ¿no?- eso si me sorprendió -Y uno es tu mellizo.

Me quede muda. Ella volvió a reírse.

-Esto sera divertido...- dijo y se puso de pie.

Con miedo vi como caminaba hacía las escaleras y quitaba de su camino el cordel de terciopelo, que marcaba esa área como exclusiva.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!- exclame, poniéndome de pie inconscientemente.

Sakura solo me dedico una sonrisa. Apenas llego arriba, se tiro en el sillón y subió los pies a la mesita de centro. Llegue justo detrás, mientras abajo había un gran escándalo.

-¡Vamos!- rió con satisfacción -No van a hacerme nada...

-¡Los F4!- escuche a las chicas chillar de emoción, seguido de gritos de emoción.

Corrí a asomarme y vi como los 4 entraban con grandes aires, mirando a todos de forma inexpresiva. Rui noto que estaba en el nivel de arriba y me sonrió. Yo estaba demasiado preocupada como para interesarme.

-¿Akany?- dijo Sojiro, extrañado

-¿Pero que haces aquí?- dijo Akira -Creí que odiabas sentarte con nosotros...

-No- respondí, esforzándome por sonreír -. Saben que tengo mis propios juicios, que por alguna razón siempre chocan con los de mi hermano...

Tsukasa me miro de forma extraña, haciendo que comenzara a enfadarme.

-Me parece bien que nos acompañes hoy...- dijo Rui dulcemente. De inmediato notó que yo estaba distraída -¿Qué sucede?

El ruido de un vaso contra una mesa llamo la atención de los 3 recién llegados. ¿En qué momento se había servido una bebida? Ni yo lo sabía.

-Vaya...- dijo Akira con aire seductor -¿Pero quién eres tú?

-Sakura- respondió ella, con un tono que parecía responder al intentó de coquetería. Ella se puso de pie y camino como toda una modelo hacía los chicos.

Ellos permanecían sin decir palabra. Debía admitir que Sakura tenía un don.

Sojiro decidió ignorar lo que sucedía y se sentó a la mesa, permaneciendo en silencio, como si solo esperara que todo terminara pronto.

Akira se acerco a Sakura con toda la intención de hacer un "movimiento", mientra Rui permanecía a un lado mio.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando por fin mi hermano apareció por las escaleras. De inmediato su semblante reflejo su molestia.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?- exclamó.

Sakura lo miro y se le acercó, dejando a Akira hablando solo. Se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente a lo ojos de Tsukasa.

-Me llamo Sakura Gun'pei- respondió con rudeza -. Y supongo que tu eres Tsukasa...

-Solo mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre- respondió él

-¿Y como debería llamarte, entonces?- su tono reflejaba sarcasmo.

-Domyoji-san- respondió él con burla.

-¡No se me da la gana!

Sojiro y Akira intercambiaron miradas, aguantando la risa. Rui permanecía serio.

-¡Vaya malcriada que eres!- se burló Tsukasa.

-No te quedas atrás, Chinitos

Eso si que lo hizo enfadar, porque cerró los puños con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula.

-¡Eres una...!

-Ya, basta- intervinieron Rui y Sojiro, colocándose entre ambos.

-Amigo, cálmate- habló Akira, colocándose detrás de Tsukasa.

El permanecía mirando a Sakura con una mirada asesina.

Ella hizo un gesto, una mueca como tipo media sonrisa y luego se fue.

Ya abajo, me gritó:

-¡Hey, Akany! Espero que almorcemos juntas otro día.

**Si tal vez sea un inicio extraño, pero denle una oportunidad. Si sienten que algo puede mejorar o quieren que se incluya algo más, ya saben, dejen Review!**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me hubiera reído a carcajadas en ese mismo instante si hubiera podido, pero Tsukasa no me hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Se veía realmente molesto mientras íbamos de regreso a casa.

En cuanto llegamos, hizo un berrinche y se encerró en su habitación toda la tarde. Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme observando su puerta, soltando un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera a la hora de la comida se asomo, a pesar de que suele ser muy glotón.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu hermano?- preguntó Okaa-san, mirando hacia el pasillo como esperando que apareciera en el comedor en cualquier momento.

-Una chica...- dije, dando un bocado y soltando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Una chica?- Otou-san estaba realmente extrañado, pero al igual que yo soltó una risa sarcástica -¿Acaso ya se fastidio de ser perseguido?

Nosotras intercambiamos una mirada. A veces sentíamos que él era más irresponsable que Tsukasa y yo.

Apenas termine de cenar me fui a mi habitación, dejando a mi padres discutiendo sobre si es bueno o no reprender a mi hermano por la actitud que llega a tomar, y encendí mi computadora.

Me recosté en mi cama, con una bolsa de botanas al lado, y teclee en el buscador:

-Muy bien, veamos quien eres... Gun'pei Sakura

En la pantalla aparecieron varios links y fotografías, la gran mayoría de periódicos y revistas:

**"Joven estrella gana premio por su actuación."**

**"Fenómeno de 12 años deslumbra a un país."**

**"¡Tragedia! Niños de 13 y 18 años heredan compañía multimillonaria."**

-¡Wow!- exclame.

Y vaya que no era para menos. Ella era un fenómeno mundial desde los 6, cuando el libro escrito por su madre se convirtió en un éxito en pocos días. De ahí comenzaron las Editoriales Gun'pei, recaudando millones al ayudar a jóvenes artistas. Luego, tras comprar algunas acciones, se volvió de igual forma una gran y exitosa compañía publicitaria.

Pero, cuando las cosas no podían estar mejor, su madre fue asesinada. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos del padre, nunca se pudo descubrir nada.

La pequeña debuto como actriz a los 12 en la adaptación de "Los sueños de Sakura", el libro de su madre; siendo un gran éxito y ganando importantes premios en todo el mundo.

Un año después, ella y su hermano quedaron a cargo de todo el imperio Gun'pei tras el aparente suicidio de su padre, confirmando lo que Mei me había contado.

Al leer todo eso, sentí algo de pena por ella.

Recordé como lucía al entrar al salón: imponente, firme,... y triste. Pero en la cafetería parecía disfrutar el meterse en problemas, molestando a los F4.

¿Sería esa la razón por la que se había acercado a hablarme? ¿Solo para tener un pretexto para acercarse a ellos?

La verdad, no sabía que creer. Todo es posible.

Tras investigar más, supe que hace solo un par de años había comenzado como modelo y, para mi enorme sorpresa, Sojiro ya la conocía.

Y por eso fui esa tarde al club con ellos, mi hermano incluido.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Sojiro cuando le pregunte -Si, la conocí hace un par de años.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?- exclamó Akira, moviendo las manos con efusividad. Lo que seguramente le molestaba era el no haber conocido a una chica tan bonita antes. Rui y yo reímos ante su reacción, mientras desde el sillón, Tsukasa solo soltaba un gruñido.

-No era importante- replico Sojiro con tranquilidad -. Teníamos 14 años y acababa de ganar un concurso en...- comenzó a chasquear los dedos, tratando de recordar.

-... América- complete en seguida.

Todos me miraron y esta vez fue Akira quien se hecho a reír.

-¡¿Qué?!- dije a la defensiva -¡Estuve investigando!

-¿Investigando?- Tsukasa se puso en pie de inmediato. Se oía molesto -¿Y qué era lo que tratabas de hacer, hermanita?

-No tengo idea- respondí con una sonrisa, causando una risa ahogada de los demás.

-Siempre tan entrometida, ¿verdad?- me dijo entre dientes. Y muy enfadado, salio de la habitación.

No pude evitar sentirme mal. Al verlo irse tan enfadado, recordé una situación similar cuando eramos pequeños.

Teníamos solo 5 años y acababan de darnos juguetes nuevos por nuestro cumpleaños. A él le obsequiaron un fantástico coche a radio control y a mi la más bella muñeca con todos sus accesorios. Un rato después de estar juntos en el jardín, comenzamos a pelear por usar más espacio que el otro, pero logre tirarlo, causándole una gran cortada en la rodilla. Recuerdo que me asuste mucho y corrí a buscar a mamá, quien no tardo en llegar junto a él.

-¡Eres una mala persona, Aky-san!- me gritó él entre lagrimas. Eso provoco que me enfadara y corriera a la cocina, donde tome un vaso con limonada.

Papá recostó a Tsukasa en el sillón y ambos fueron a buscar el botiquín para curarlo. Pero fue ese momento el que aproveche para ir junto a el y derramar toda la limonada sobre su herida. Él grito de forma terrible por el ardor que esta producía y mis padres aparecieron casi de inmediato.

-¿Pero que haz hecho?- me reprendió Otou-san, acercándose a auxiliarlo. Okaa-san solo me miro con tristeza, me quito el vaso y me llevo de la mano hasta la cocina.

Se arrodillo para verme directo a los ojos. Se veía como llena de dolor, como si fuera ella con la herida que quemaba. De inmediato supe que había hecho mal y me sentí terrible por causarle esa preocupación a mi padres.

-Lo siento...- dije, comenzando a derramar unas lagrimas.

Ella me abrazó tiernamente y acaricio suavemente mi cabeza.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada- me susurro -. Estará bien, solo le arderá un poco y...- se le corto la voz. Me hice hacia atrás para poder verla a los ojos y ella me sonrió -. Tengo miedo- dijo -. Miedo a que ustedes nunca sean hermanos...

Al principio no entendí eso, pero conforme pasaban los años me daba cuenta: ninguno había mostrado alguna especie de afecto por el otro JAMAS. Solo eramos como limón para las heridas del otro.

Me sentí aun peor y corrí tras él, gritando con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡Tsukasa!- pero el solo me ignoraba.

-De verdad que no son mellizos comunes...- una voz a mis espaldas me hizo detenerme.

Me gire sobresaltada. Ahí de pie, apoyada contra el poste, estaba Sakura Gun'pei.


End file.
